1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work handling technology, and more specifically to a work holding device in a work handling machine designed to grind and polish very hard and brittle tools such as diamond tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In all conventional work handling machines designed to grind and polish very hard and brittle tools such as diamond bits, most of the operation required for that purpose is manually carried out by a human operator, because there is no adequate means available to relieve the operator from the manual operation.